


True Blue

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Keith and Allura were both disheartened when Allura could not pilot the Red Lion. But, the more Keith thinks about it, the more it makes sense.





	True Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/gifts).



He stood outside of his lion, waiting and watching for the eyes to light up. A number of emotions thundered inside him, all rolled into a confusing knot. Grief still ached in his joints: feeling Black rumbling under his feet as she kicked back to life, having chosen him as her pilot. It should have given him the same elevation as the day Red accepted him, but instead there was misery. It would be one more step to having to admit Shiro was gone, perhaps forever. 

And now he stood before his old lion, Red, waiting for her reaction to Allura. 

“Come on, Red,” he encouraged under his breath. If he could not pilot her, he could not think of anyone else he would have rather pilot the Red Lion. 

But minutes passed, long and tortuously slow, and no light sparked behind the gold-tinted glass of the lion’s eyes and no roar reverberated the walls of the hanger. 

“Come on,” Keith said again, dejectedly, his hand balled into a fist but not out of anger. He couldn’t imagine what Allura was feeling at this moment. She was taking some time in there, and he was willing to give the moment to her. He could only imagine the thoughts spinning through her mind. 

She appeared much later, and her eyes were proof enough of what Keith suspected. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and offered a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I would love to have had you join us as Paladins. You’ve fought alongside us already and—” 

“This was my father’s lion,” Allura said suddenly, glancing back up at Red as if the lion had just verbally insulted her. “I don’t understand, I should be able to pilot her!” 

“Maybe…the lion felt you were better off helping elsewhere?” Keith offered. Sometimes he was terrible at providing comfort. Allura only sighed and walked away, and at the last moment Keith reached out for her. Taking his hand, she threw herself into his arms, her hair coming undone in that motion, and wept. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just…not fair. I grew up with these lions.” 

“No need to apologize,” he said softly. He held her, and she squeezed him back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He almost had to chuckle, being reminded how physically powerful she was. He sunk his head into her pool of hair, getting a good whiff of the sweet scent of her, and kissed the top of her head. 

After she left, Keith stayed back. He faced his old lion once more, pondering. He was needed as the Black Lion’s new pilot. Who would take Red now?

*

The tale of the original Paladins haunted him for many nights. He found himself wide awake, his mind replaying the events as Coran had retold them: Zarkon the leader of the Paladins, emperor of the Galra, and pilot of the Black Lion; Alfor the alchemist, king of Altea, and pilot of the Red Lion, Blaytz, Trigel, Gyrgan…

The war.

*

“I think I know why Red rejected you,” he told her. Months had passed, and so much had happened in that time. 

There was still no sign of Lotor of his generals, but in the meantime Allura had progressed so far with her lion, farther than anyone else with theirs, old or new. She was also the leader of the new Voltron Coalition, juggling between that and her current duties as the leader of Voltron, and as the first audience of the Space Mice’s new circus routines. She was managing everything fluidly, and Keith admired her for it. It did prevent them from spending time together, and those already-rare moments were become more scarce as their schedules filled their every waking moment. 

It was a petty sleep was a thing, when they could spend it in the fight against the Galra Empire, or slip away just to be together. 

The chance finally presented itself as Allura undid her hair before Keith, settling herself before him and uncoiling her long, beautiful hair. Keith sunk his fingers into them, admiring their softness, remarking about how he missed them, before he began stroking slow circles over her scalp. 

“Our number of allies continue to grow,” Allura said. “You don’t know how honored I am to see this. My father would have been so pleased!” 

Keith gave a small smile. “They join us because of you, Princess. I think that is why Blue chose you.” 

Allura gave a little tilt of the head that Keith understood to mean she was confused by his statement. “Oh? What do you mean?” 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about Coran’s story. About the three royal leaders: Zarkon, Alfor, you…” 

“And?”

Keith laughed. “If Pidge hears about this, she’d scream. Sometimes we get ideas in our heads, either her or me. Weird theories.” 

“Well, I would like to hear it.” 

“Zarkon piloted the Black Lion, which forms the head, and he betrayed his friends. It was for a good cause; he was trying to help his dying wife, but he was still being untruthful. As the head, he lived the saying we have on Earth: ‘uneasiness lies the head that wears the crown.’” 

Allura chuckled. “All right.” 

“It doesn’t exactly _mean_ lying, but it does mean worrying. Zarkon was worried over something. He acted odd because of it.” 

“I see…and my father?”

“Alfor’s lion formed the arm. When he decided to evacuate all of the Galra and destroy Daibazaal, he was taking matters into his own _hands_. He put the fate of an entire people in his _hand_.” 

Allura peered back at him. “All right…and me?” 

Keith smiled and chuckled lightly, wondering is Allura thought him mad and weird for thinking so deeply into this. “You form the leg. You’re down there with us, marching among us. You’re a team player _and_ a leader, and you’re just so amazing, and yet…you’re lovable. When the Arusians mistakenly called you Lion Goddess…that’s because you _are_ seen as a goddess among many. But you’re also good at heart. You give hope and strength. Everyone sees you fighting with them, or hear tales about you fighting alongside others. What you did for the Balmerans, that story traveled. 

“You don’t have to follow your father’s legacy. Your paving the way of your own. That’s why the Blue Lion chose you: you’re taking steps towards a new future.” 

Allura spun around and captured his lips in a kiss. It sent a pleasurable spark down his spine, tingling as she melted into him. 

“Is that your theory?” she teased. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “I like that!”


End file.
